Daddy's Boy
by Stormysky21
Summary: Set after Phantom Planet. Kind of how things are going for the the Fenton family now that they know Danny's secret and stuff. Only Danny and his father are home at the beggining of this story but it tells how well adjusted things are now and stuff mostly. planning on making more danny phantom fics.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Set after Phantom Planet. Kind of what Danny is like now that his parents know his secret and stuff. A little thing I put together. Hope you like it and if you have suggestions on any Danny Phantom fics, don't be afraid to email me or anything. I'll litsen!

Chapter 1

The door to the Fenton household opened and three teenagers walked in. One injured and a bit beaten up. They tried sneaking up the staires silently but Jack Fenton came into the room and found the three looking tired and beaten on the stairs.

The middle one, who was covered in blood and had ectoplasm coming out of a few cuts was Jack's own son. " What happened to you kids? You all look like you were run over or something." Jack said.

Danny gave his father a helpless smile. " Skulker went after me." he said. Sam and Tucker avoided Jack's eyes. " You two know a little about this. Who is Skulker and what did he want?" Jack asked. Sam sighed.

" He is a hunter and he hunts ghost and Danny is like a top prize to him." Sam said. Danny was shuffleing his feet silently now, not looking his father in the eyes. A lot of people thought that Jack was pointless as a hunter but if they ever saw what he was like when he was overprotective over his family, it wouldn't be that funny any more.

" Um, I'm going to go get patched up." Danny said. He left silently and the other two sighed. " We sort of have school work and stuff, Mr. Fenton. If you really are curious about the foes that seriously hurt Danny, ask him. Danny doesn't tell you because he knows how protective you are though." Sam said.

They both left quitely.

Jack P.O.V

I could hear him moving about upstaires. It was only me and him all week. I sort of hope that some of his eniemes leave him alone at least a tiny bit. I heard him drop something.

I doubt that Danny has ever taken care of an injury with ectoplasm in it and most likely had no idea what to do when he got hurt from things like this half the time. I sighed and went upstaires, deciding to fix this.

I have fixed things like this a few times. " Get in the lab. You're going to have to be in there to fix an injury that big and hold still." I said. He followed me silently not saying a word.

I didn't say anything as I patched him up and put in the stitches or when I cleaned the wound. " Why don't we just order pizza, Danny?" I said. He shrugged, knowing that I meant Supper.

We went upstaires and I called in our two favorite kinds of pizza, supreme and canadian style. Maddie and Jazz couldn't stand either of them. Part of why I was glad the girls were gone.

I smiled a little as we waited for the pizza. Danny sat at the table doing homework when we heard a knock on the door. The delevery guy stood there and handed us our pizzas. I paid him and went back to the room.

Danny took two pieces of the canadian bacon and said nothing else. As we continued on with Supper, anouther knock on the door interupted us and Danny went to get it.

Normal P.O.V

Danny opened the door to see Val standing there. Val was ok with him being half ghost and stayed his best friend still. " I came by to see if you wanted to go to the nasty burger tomorrow or something. It would be cool to hang out with you guys." she said. Danny shrugged. " I'm not doing anything tomorrow. Well, not that I know of anyways." he said. " I don't know until my ghost sense goes off." Val chuckled at that one.

Val left and Danny went back to have Supper again. Jack was sitting there working on a new invention, his lunch forgotten. Danny rose an eyebrow. Lately Jack and Maddie have tried to keep anything dangerous out of harms way when it came to Danny but some of the inventions didn't do much to him.

" I'm going to go off to my room. I'll see you later. Ok" Danny said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack P.O.V

It was anouther day and I was sitting here watching the news. " Anouther fight with our hero, Danny Phantom! Looks like the Guys in White have shown up once again to take our hero in once again." the news reporter said.

I watched as Danny fought the Guys in White. One of them pointed out that they were the good guys and I saw Danny frown and mutter something. I frowned. No one was taking my son.

" I have a place to go to and it's not anywhere with you guys" Danny said. I grinned and I heard cheers from his friends on the tv. Danny attacked the Guys in White and I saw them use weapons that shouldn't be used on anyone Danny's age or even a ghost Danny's age...torture devices mostly. Danny cried out in pain, but stood up in the air and continued his fight.

After their defeat, the newslady went on " Looks like a close call for our hero but as always, he wins. I hope he is ready for their next attack." I got up and left, going to go get Danny. I saw what weapons those guys used and some of them were horrible enouth to put anyone in the hospital.

Danny P.O.V

I was surrounded by Val, Sam, and Tucker when dad showed up. I wasn't surprised really. Dad was most likely watching the news again and got worried. This hurt like hell. What did those guys hit me with.

I had asked Val because she knew the most about weapons that hunters used, being a hunter herself and all she said was " This is really bad, Danny. Sit still and don't move much. It most likely hurts a lot, doesn't it. You need to wait til your father comes here."

Now he showed up and Val looked up at him with tear-filled eyes as he lifted me up. " I'll come with you guys. I saw the weapons and know a tiny bit about them" she said. Val explained to dad a little about her time as a hunter.

Jack P.O.V

I knew this girl was close friends with Danny and would never hurt him. That and to her friends came first and if any violent ghost stood in her way, she would go after it.

" Ok, but you need to tell me what you know. That weapon attacked someone we care about." I told her. Danny grimaced. " It doesn't hurt that much. I can still feel my arms and stuff." he said.

" Don't be a hero Danny. I know what it does. Like I said before, you are in a lot of pain." she said. " He needs patched up and some medicine on the injuries where he got attacked. The weapons are horrible and are mostly torture devices to use on ghosts but sometimes they are used in a wrong way. Vlad has had them in his home before." she said.

I was quite. I had lost respect for Vlad when he revealed himself as a half-ghost and said he would take care of a meteor if we let him rule the planet. We headed to Fenton Works to get Danny patched up.

Danny was quite as I cleaned up the injuries and took care of them. It never took that long whenever family was hurt for me. As Danny let me patch him up quickly, Valerie told me about the torture weapons and then I chuckled. " I already know that they are torture weapons. I just didn't know Vlad had them." I said. The girl looked down, looking miserable. " I had worked for him for a short time and accidently found out the hard way." she said.

I was quite as bandaged up Danny. " Why don't you stay for dinner? I know that you won't hurt Danny. You two are best friends. I'll call your father." I told her.

Danny P.O.V

I watched my dad leave. " Are you ok with the Guys in White always chasing you?" Val asked me. I shrugged. " I doubt my family will let me deal with them alone" I told her. She smiled lightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Danny P.O.V

Dinner with Val and my dad was odd. Dad had told me he didn't care about my ghost powers and that I was just fine the way I was and Val said that she never hunts best friends but it was odd seeing both of them in the room at once when I used to have to run and avoid them.

Dad had made some type of pasta for Supper. I know a lot of people say that he is dumb and can't do much, but dad is quite a cook and he is smarter than he looks at times. Val was telling dad about the machine that she always flew on and how she pefected it so that it wasn't exactly one of Vlad's creations all the time. I litsened silently. I knew that Val had gotten tired of being used and had started tinkering with her weapons and stuff and changing them. Now they were something that Vlad didn't even invent but something that Val had created.

" So Danny, how do you know when ghosts show up? It's like you just know automatically when they are there." Val said. " My ghost sense tells me. They get too close and I knowtice them" I said.

" Oh. That has to be usefull." she said. " Depends on what you mean. I can be busy when it goes off." I pointed out. Val thought for a moment. She knew how I felt with a heavy workload.

" Having ghost powers with a work load has to suck" she said. I chuckled. " It does at times but in some ways it can be usefull if I use it in the right ways." I said.

" That is part of why Sam and Tucker want to help most of the time."

After she left, I got started on my homework and then got stuck with chasing more ghost again and then went to bed.

Jack P.O.V

Jazz and Maddie came home around the time Danny was at school. Maddie was unpacking as Jazz helped out when she asked " I heard about the Guys in White showing up and attacking Danny. Is he ok?"

" Val helped me out on taking care of him. He's fine" I said. Danny wouldn't be home for a few hours and I doubt that he would want to show everyone his new battle scar. Well not everyone at once anyways.

We heard the thud of the daily paper being dropped and Jazz went to get it. " Hmm. Looks like someone came back" she said, handing me the paper that showed Vlad's face.

Vlad looked like himself really only he wasn't bribeing anyone or offering money or anything now. No simple smile on his face or anything. Just a frown and heading to his house.

I scanned the headline silently.

_Mayor Vlad Masters has finally returned from space yet we are unsure on weather or not to call him mayor now that we know that he is a half-ghost. Mr Masters has asked for no one to bother him and that he will start work at once. No new laws were made and he has just been sighted after his trip in space. _

It ended there. Most likely due to his betrayal and people not knowing what the hell to say about Vlad suddenly showing up like that. Then I saw more to the clipping.

_Hero, Danny Phantom has asked for Vlad to not threaten any towns people and to just go somewhere safe and got attacked. Looks like this half-ghost has his mind set on his old life despite his old betrayals. Danny Phantom asks Vlad to think about it and has him go into a decent home that will do ok for now. Hopefully there won't be anouther attack on our hero._

I sighed. Vlad had gone so far down. He used to be a really good person and had really good grades in college. He most likely could of gotten any job really but he let that one incident get in his way.

I sort of was happy that Danny didn't let being a half-ghost bother him much. He went about saving people in his town and grabbed ghost that got out of the ghost zone.

" Well, we know what Vlad is up to and at least he isn't mopeing in outer space any more." Maddie said. Fair Point. That was just dumb on his part.

The door opened and Danny came in. He knowticed that the whole family was back and smiled a little. " Hi guys. Good to see that you are back mom and Jazz. How was your vacation?" he asked. " Ok. Heard you had a few accidents" mom said.

" Nothing that can't be fixed." Danny said. I smiled a little. He was diffantly a Fenton. If he gets struck by something in a ghost portal thing I invent, he goes about saving people and goes ghost hunting.

In some ways, I should of known that he was Danny Phantom a long time ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Normal P.O.V

Maddie went out to get groceries. It had been awhile since she had been on vacation and everything and she wanted time outside. As she entered the store, she saw Vlad getting his own groceries. He seemed upset and in no way guilty after attacking Danny.

Maddie sighed. " Your little attack on Danny Phantom in the town hall is in the news papers, Vlad and just so you know...everyone knows his idenity as well. I don't like getting mouring clippings that your attacking my son. Please keep that down at a minimum." she said.

Vlad frowned. " He started the fight. He told me that he would never see me as a father at the college reunion and that I better not hurt Jack." Vlad said. " I don't want to hear a word about who hurts who from him."

Maddie P.O.V

The college reunion you destroyed. I remember seeing your ghost form trashing the place. " That reunion was your fault and Danny makes his own decisions. Decisions that I am proud of too might I add." I said.

He knowticed that Jack was a better father and stayed with him and that Vlad was just somone that wanted to most likely train him as a weapon and ignored him. I smiled slightly happy that Danny was where he was at.

I got my groceries and left.

Danny P.O.V

I was working on homework when mom got back. Dad was inventing something at the table as she put groceries away. Mom looked mad about something but I didn't know what.

" Damn man treats everyone like they are below him. Why didn't you tell me that he has tried to kill you before, Danny?" she asked. " He got mad at me for an event that I caused at the college reunion. He wanted me to reject dad and I told him no and that it wouldn't ever happen. That and Vlad was trying to kill dad at the time. Anyways, he got mad when I attacked him and stopped him from anything." I told her.

Mom was quite. " He also wrecked his own reunion though" she said. " I remember me and Jack chasing his ghost form."

" You also chased my ghost form because you didn't know who I was yet" I pointed out. Dad was now litsening to us and had abandoned his invention. He seemed bored with it and wanted to know what had happened to Vlad.

Jack P.O.V

I litsened to Danny as he told Maddie about what happened when he fought Vlad. Vlad deffiantly was a villanious for a ghost even if it was just a half one. " Why are you not as mad as he is?" I asked.

" I ended up with my powers out of blank curiousity. It was my own fault therefore I can't blame you. Sam had asked me to go inside the ghost portal and take a look and I was curious on what was inside of it and got zapped." Danny said. " Your portal worked but it also got my powers."


End file.
